


Carpe Diem - Seize The Day

by Leerious



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: M/M, charlie dalton ships anderperry so hard, meeks ships anderperry too- periodt, mr keating obviously ships anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: as neil watched the other boy sleeping peacefully in the bed across from him, he found himself digging his grave deeper and deeper, falling more and more in love with todd.he would seize the day.
Relationships: Neil Perry/Todd Anderson, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Carpe Diem - Seize The Day

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my gf who doesn’t know i’m writing this. you are the todd to my neil. and i love you.

neil doesn’t die. he never did. 

every ounce of neil perry lived. 

the bullet grazed his head, it never touched his brain, his soul, his life. he held the gun in his hand, pulled the trigger, and missed. yet he felt like a failure. 

and suddenly he was awake. back in his dorm room at welton, todd sleeping in his own bed on the other side of the room. 

neil groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

“it was a dream,” he reminded himself. 

neils father never spoke a word to him after the performance, just sent a letter telling him he expected high grades and positive feedback from his teachers. 

carpe diem echoed in his mind as he turned over to look at todd’s sleeping form. ever since neils performance, todd seemed to pull closer to him than ever before. Mr Keating still taught their english class, inspiring them to write poetry. they still snuck out occasionally to the caves to hold a dead poets meeting. everything was perfect. 

and yet, neil felt as though something was missing. 

someone was missing. 

and although todd was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him, all he wanted was to snake his arms around todd’s waste and press soft kisses to his neck to wake him up. 

but he couldn’t. even though charlie told him to “seize the day”, neil found himself loosening his grip on todd. he couldn’t loose one of his best friends because he found himself in love with the young poet. 

and yet, neil found himself writing poem after poem of a love one could never hold. a love that was unrequited, misread and discouraged. mr keating asked him time and time again what it was about. 

he could never bring himself to say, “Todd”. 

but as he watched the other boy sleeping peacefully in the bed across from him, he found himself digging his grave deeper and deeper, falling more and more in love with todd. 

he would seize the day.

**Author's Note:**

> umm yeah? i hope you enjoyed! please leave comments :)


End file.
